My Hero?
by hanyou665
Summary: Kagome has always been the outcast of her school, until "he" showed up. He saved her once and now she thinks that she has known him all her life. What she doesn't know is that he thinks the same! InuKag MirSan
1. Default Chapter

**My Hero?**

Kagome has and will always be an outcast of her school, until "he" showed up. He saved her once and now she seems to think she has known him all of her life. What she doesn't know is that he thinks the same way. What will happen when they finally get together? Kag/Inu, Mir/San

Hope you guys like it! My new story. Bear with me!


	2. The Rescued

Well here is another story from the author Hanyou665! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

* * *

Chapter 1: The rescued

Kagome had always been the outcast of her school. She had good grades but no friends at all. Every time she went through the halls to go to her next class she could hear people whispering "Half-Breed" and lots of other names. Trust me she had been called worse things. Yes she was a half-Breed you could see it for yourself. She had Midnight Black hair tipped silver with little silver ears on the top of her head, she also had the strangest eye color anyone had seen it was bright green with the inside of her eye purple. She was pretty to any demon that went to her school but they stayed away from her for some strange reason. Some said that sometimes she smelled as if she was already taken or had a potential claim. None knew why so they just stayed away from her.

"Hey half-breed!" a boy named Dustan yelled at the passing girl

"Come here slut!" Another yelled

Kagome had gotten use to all of the names that she had some how earned. She walked silently from class to class. That was how every day went for her until…

"Get away from me!" Kagome yelled

"Why? To use you look pretty tasty." One of her attackers said

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome screamed again

Then out of no where she felt another presence that she never felt before. Some how it was familiar but she thought that she had never sensed before.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARDS!" The voice yelled at her attackers

"And who are you to tell us who we can play with and not?" One of them said. Kagome was still on the ground battered and beaten. Most of her clothes were in shreds from the attack. She was also very worn out, she felt like passing out but she knew she wouldn't have any chance then.

"Go find yourselves a real whore!" The mysterious man yelled

All she saw before she passed out were her attackers screaming for their lives and running, She then passed out.

She woke up to find herself in a warm bed with a cloth on her head and her worse of the wounds she had bandaged.

"Where am I?" She managed to get out.

"You're at my apartment." A voice said. It was the same voice she heard before she passed out

"How long have I been out?" She asked

"About 3 hours."

"Who are you?" She asked

"My name is Inuyasha." He answered

"I need to get home." She said

"You can't. For one it is nearly 12:00 p.m. and I don't think you can even walk properly." Inuyasha said

"But my mom is going to be so worried about me." She said again

"Don't worry. I have already called your mom and told her where you were." Inuyasha said

"How?"

"I found your phone number in you purse."

"Oh." Kagome tried to get up but found it difficult

"You should rest." Inuyasha said

She only then look up at her rescuer. He was a tall man with long silver hair and two ears just like her! And looked to be the same age as her. "YOU'RE AN HANYOU TOO!"

"Yes. I see that you are too, why were those thugs beating on you like that?" He asked

"People at my school don't like me because of my being a hanyou."

"Aren't there demons at your school?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes, but I am the only hanyou. I guess you could call me the middle or outcast."

"I see. Well I am going to be going to your school soon." He said

"You are?"

"Yes, my parents died a long time ago. Their last wish was for me to find a mate and get educated." He finished

"How am I going to go to school tomorrow?"

"You won't be." He said simply

"Why?"

"Those thugs beat you pretty badly, if you can't walk how do you expect to get to your classes?"

"I'll manage."

"No you won't." He said "Now get some sleep. Call if you need anything." With that he left the room.

"Now what do I do?" She asked herself. "I am in this guys house and he rescued me from certain death, or rap." With this said she drifted off to sleep.

**INUYASHA**

"Her scent seems so familiar, I feel like I have known her for years." Inuyasha was pacing around the room. "But that can't be, I just met her. I will worry about it in the morning." He said while making his way to the living room to sleep on the couch. 'I shall make sure that she is not harmed again.' With that he fell asleep.

* * *

Well do you like? Hope so! REVIEWS!


	3. New Friends

Well sorry I haven't updated in a while! I got grounded

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

* * *

Chaper 2: New Friends

Kagome woke up at about 7:00 in the morning. She got out of the bed that she was in and walked out into the hall. She found the living room and saw Inuyasha still sleeping on the couch. She walked over to him but got a sudden dizziness and fell to the ground passed out. Inuyasha woke up at the sound of her fall and rushed to her side.

"Stupid girl, she should have stayed in bed!" He said while picking her up and setting her on the couch. Kagome woke up yet again at about 11:30.

"OWW!" She yelled

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. Concern filled his voice

"My side." She said weakly

Inuyasha rolled her over gently to look at her side. He pulled up the side of her shirt and started to unbandage her side. Kagome was blushing furiously at the fact that a guy that she had just met was looking at her bare side and taking such good care of her. When Inuyasha looked at her side he was disgusted.

"Those Mother-Fucking Bastards!" He cursed under his breath. Her side was severely bruised and when he touched it she winced which meant that there was probably a broken rib. He really didn't have to worry though since she was a hanyou she would heal in about a day or so.

"Can you sit up?" He asked

"I'll try." She tried to sit up but got nowhere. She was truly in pain. Inuyasha helped her sit up.

"I'll be right back." He said, and walked quickly in the direction of the bathroom. Once in the bathroom…

"How could they do this to her? Has she ever done anything to them?" He was completely confused. How cold could people get now days? Beating a 16-year old girl and then trying to rape her, He didn't think anything could get that low. How wrong he was. He got the things he needed and walked back out of the bathroom and back to the living room.

Kagome looked to be on the verge of tears she was in so much pain.

"You can lay down again." He said and helped her lay down. "This might hurt a bit, just try not to scream." He said while pulling up her shirt again and wrapping her side.

Kagome whimpered and whined like anyone would do with a broken rib. Once Inuyasha was done he asked her if she was hungry or needed anything.

"I am a little hungry if it isn't too much trouble." She said

"No trouble at all. What would you like?" He asked

"Do you have any ramen?"

"I have a whole shelf full of it!" He blurted out "What kind do you like?"

"Chicken." She said softly

"Than chicken it is." He said and walked into the kitchen to get it.

Inuyasha came back in about 5 min. with some ramen for himself and Kagome. He put hers on a small table and pulled it up to the couch she was on.

"How's this?" He asked

"Fine, thank you so much." She said shyly. Then the phone rang. It was Miroku.

"Hello?" Inuyasha asked

"Hey, buddy what are you doing?" Miroku asked

"Nothing really, just takin care of some girl, named Kagome." He answered

"Some girl huh?" Miroku said and a lecherous voice

"You nasty ass! Not that way BAKA!" Inuyasha yelled at him

"I was just joking! I was wondering if me and Sango could come over?" Miroku asked

"It's ok." Inuyasha said

"Great we will be over at 1:30!" Miroku said and hung up the phone

"Who was that?" Kagome asked

"Just a friend, you will get to meet them in about and hour." Inuyasha said

"Oh," Kagome said, "When can I go home?" She asked

"I think you should be better enough to go home tomorrow. Since that is when I start in your school." He said

"So you start tomorrow?" She asked

"Yes, that way I can keep and eye on you." He said, "I am in all of your classes."

"Really?" She said

"Yes. Now get some sleep, you heal better if you get some rest." He said while leaving the room.

Kagome fell asleep almost instantly when he left the room.

**LATER**

Inuyasha heard a soft knock on the door and went to answer it.

"Oh, hey guys come on in." Inuyasha said

"Thanks. So where is this girl you told me about?" Miroku asked with a grin

"She's sleeping on the couch." Inuyasha said plainly

Sango came in right after Miroku and gave Inuyasha a hug.

"It has been a while since I saw you last!" She said (A/N Ok, that hug was just a friendly hug! Sango doesn't like Inuyasha that way!)

"SHH!" Inuyasha said

"Sorry." She whispered

They all walked into the living room to see the girl.

"Look Miroku," Sango said "She must be a hanyou too. Just like Inuyasha"

"Yes, she is quite beautiful." Miroku said "Why are you taking care of her?"

"Last night some thugs were beating the shit out of her and almost raped her." Inuyasha explained

"I see." Miroku said "Was she beat up that bad?"

"Yes, she has I think a broken rib and cuts and bruises all over her body." Inuyasha said

"All over her body?" Miroku said, he extended the word 'all'

"You damn lecher. I didn't mean it that way." Inuyasha said defending himself

"The poor thing. How could someone do this to her?" Sango asked

"She told me that she was the only hanyou at her school and people don't like her because of it." Inuyasha said

"Is she in the same school that we all enlisted to?" Sango asked

"Yes. I am in all of her classes and plan on keeping a good eye on her." Inuyasha said

Kagome started to stir. She slowly opened her eyes to see that three people were staring at her. One of which was Inuyasha the other two she had no idea

"Hello?" She said

"Hello Kagome." Miroku said

"Kagome, this is Miroku and Sango." He said while pointing to them. "They are the friends that I was telling you about."

"Oh," She said

"How are your wounds?" Sango asked

"I'll manage." She said softly

"We will also be in your school with you." Sango said

"You will?"

"Yes, Inuyasha me and Miroku have gone to a school for special kids with certain abilities for some while now. Our parents told us that we should start a normal school, so here we are!"

"It is very nice to see you." Miroku said "But I have a question to ask of you." He said

"And what might that be?" Inuyasha asked, he was glaring daggers at the monk.

"Never mind than." Miroku said while getting up "It seems that you are already called for."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked

"Never mind!" Inuyasha said "Miroku may I have a word with you?"

"Yes." Miroku answered

"Follow me." Inuyasha said while leaving

"There they go again." Sango said with a sigh

**MEANWHILE**

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Inuyasha screamed at the monk while giving him a few lumps on the head

"I didn't know you were so interested in her." The monk said in defense

THUMP!

* * *

Do you like? REVIEWS!


	4. Moving in with you

Well another chapter finished YAH! Hope you like

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co!

* * *

Chapter 3: Moving in with you

Kagome had recovered great and was now getting around fine until Inuyasha told her that she was going to go to school with his on Monday.

"But what if they try to beat me again?" Kagome asked

"Don't worry I already told you that we have the same classes." Inuyasha said "I promise that I won't let any of them touch you." He added

"Thanks Inuyasha. Will Sango and Miroku be coming?" She asked

"Yeah but they don't have all of your classes." Inuyasha responded

"Oh, When can I go home I have been at you house for two days now. I don't want to be a burden." Kagome said 'I really don't want to leave here though. Please don't make me go.' Her mind pleaded

Inuyasha saw this and really didn't want her to leave too. 'I can talk to her mother when I take her home this afternoon.' He thought "I will be taking you home today at about 12:00. I must talk to your mother anyway." He said

'Talk to her about what?' Kagome thought. On the other hand she was happy to be seeing her family again after 2 days.

"Oh and don't worry about being a burden here." He said "I kind of enjoy your company. It is not often that I get to really talk to anyone." He finished

**LATER**

"Kagome are you ready to go?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah." She said quietly

"What's the matter?" He asked

"Well ever since I have met you it seems that I have known you all of my life. I would really like to get to know you." She said her voice barely a whisper.

"You know I have felt the same way." He said "I feel calm around you."

"….." Kagome was lost for words. Here was this really cute guy to be specific hanyou who was telling her that he felt the same way she did.

"Kagome?" He asked

"What?"

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Oh, I'm fine." She said

"Well than we are off." He said and put the key in the ignition and the car came to life. In about another 25 min. they were at Kagome's families shrine. Her Mother had been waiting at the door for the two to arrive.

"Kagome dear! I am so happy to see that you are fine." Her mother said

"Hello mom. This is Inuyasha." Kagome introduced them.

Her mother was overlooking the other hanyou that stood before her. He looked to be strong and was kind enough to tell her where her daughter was and what had happened. He also seemed to not be another womanizer that she had so commonly come in contact with.

"He is very good looking Kagome." She told her daughter

"MOTHER!" Kagome yelled out of embarrassment

Inuyasha on the other hand was quite amused.

"Well dear you are turning 18 this year so you should find a good mate soon." Her mother continued

"MOTHER COULD YOU PLEASE?" Kagome screamed while leaving the room to go to her own room.

"I just love to tease her." Her mother said after Kagome left "Now for you Inuyasha.." She began "I would like to ask you if Kagome could stay with you. You could be kinda like her protector. You see she is very often picked on at her school, but the reason that I don't take her out is that she has such good grades and a good future in front of her."

"I see what you are saying. I also have a question for you…you say that Kagome is 18? Well if she will be staying with me I would like your permission to court her." Inuyasha said

"I have no problem with that, since after all she will be staying with you." Mrs. H said "I will now go tell her." She said while starting to leave the room.

"I will tell her." Inuyasha said. While leaving the room to go to Kagome's.

**KAGOME**

"She can be so embarrassing sometimes. She acts like he courting me or something!" She said in frustration

"Oh, but I am." A voice said from her doorway

"Inuyasha? What do you mean you are?" She asked

"I will be courting you." He said simply

"What?" She thought that he said…NO!

"But I did. You will also be staying with me for a while. So you better pack your stuff." He said

"Really?" She asked

"Yep." He said "Hurry up though we still have to find a place for you to sleep." He said while leaving the room.

'THANK YOU KAMI!' Was all Kagome could think while she packed

**DOWNSTAIRS**

"Did you tell her?" Mrs. H asked

"Yes, she seemed quite excited." Inuyasha said

"Can I ask you to please to respect her." Her mother said

"Don't worry, I am NO womanizer." He said

"Than I leave her in your hands." Her mother said while leaving the room

Kagome walked down stairs with two small packs full of clothes

"Is that it?" Inuyasha said with wide eyes

"Yeah, what did you expect me to pack my whole room?" She asked

"Well yeah. I mean Sango packs EVERYTHING when she came to school with me and Miroku." He said

"I don't have that much." Kagome said "Are we going now?" She asked

"If you want to." He said

"Yeah, before my mom decides to father embarrass us." She said

"Well than let's go." Inuyasha said while picking up Kagome's bags and walking to the car.

* * *

Not much of a cliffy here. YOU COULD SAY THANK YOU! REVIEWS! Ow writers block!


	5. SORRY!

Sorry!

Ok guys this is the deal…I have been very busy lately now since my mom quit her job. I will update as soon as I can. All I am asking from you guys is that you review me some ideas for my upcoming chapters! I AM HAVING A SERIOUS CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK! PLEASE! And also the reason for me not updating for a while is that my computer thought that it needed a vacation! I am working on my upcoming chapters now, and I am writing another story called The Season and A Memory!

Thanks

Hanyou665

P.S. Oh.. I almost forgot… Thanks for all of the reviews so far!


	6. The Bed Argument

Well here is another chapter! I have been working so hard, I now have a job so I will be taking longer to update now. Sorry. ENJOY!

Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

Chapter 4: The bed argument

Kagome and Inuyasha had just gotten to his apartment and were busy unpacking Kagome's stuff.

"I could sleep on the couch," Kagome said

"No, you should have the bed." Inuyasha said

"But this is your apartment." Kagome said

"Ok than since you have to be so hard to compromise with than we will both sleep in the bed." He said with a smirk

"Wha.." She stuttered

"Yes?" He asked

"Did you just say…?" She said hesitantly

"That me and you were to share the same bed? Yes we will be and since I have permission from your mom to court you, you will sleep in the same bed." He said with his ego growing about 20

"But…I'm only 18….uh." She managed

"Don't worry I won't take advantage of you." He said with a reassuring smile

"Thanks." She said sweetly

#LATER#

"You can take your shower first so that way I won't see you." Inuyasha offered

"Oh, Ok." She said while heading toward the bathroom. Once she was inside she let out a huge sigh. 'At least he is polite.' She then started to undress and turned on the shower but unfortunately for her it didn't work.

"INUYASHA!" She yelled "Why doesn't the shower work?" She asked. She quickly threw on a towel and walked out..

'Thank you shower you always had your good points!' Inuyasha thought to himself. Now he would get to see this girl in nothing but a towel!(A/N A bit of a pervert in this story huh?)

"Inuyasha? How do you get your shower to work?" Kagome asked. She was getting nervous under his intense gaze.

"OH! The shower. You have to fiddle with it a little to get it to work." Inuyasha said. He realized that she was nervous and walked into the bathroom with Kagome not far behind. He finally got it to work.

"Here you go. Just move to knob to get hot or cold." He said while leaving. But before he was all the way out of the bathroom she said "Thanks" In a low whisper.

"Your welcome. See you in bed." He said while making his way to the living room

Kagome got the water to just the right temperature and got in. It felt good on her tense muscles. After about 25 minuets she got out and dressed for bed. When she got into the bedroom she saw nothing than a half naked Hanyou in bed sleeping like a baby. She blushed at first and then got in and snuggled up to him and also fell asleep.

Inuyasha our daredevil stud (A/N Fits him doesn't it?) was not asleep but only faking it! He looked at the beauty that was sleeping beside him and he realized how right it felt. He was not going to let anything heaven or hell take her away from him. He than put his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to himself. He THAN fell asleep.

#MORNING#

Kagome was the first up and felt a tight grip around her waist she looked down and saw Inuyasha was holding her very tightly. She giggled at his possessiveness. She than heard him growl.

"What do you find so funny?" He asked a bit annoyed

"Oh, nothing!" She tried to get up but he wouldn't let go. "Can I please get up? I have to get ready for school. And I want to see Sango." She said

"It's only 6:00 in the morning, you don't have to be at school until 9:30. You can stay here with me a little longer." He said while gripping her tighter and falling asleep.

'He is a bit pushy. Maybe I should teach him a thing or two.' Kagome thought as she positioned herself that she could kick him in the groin. She kicked hard…

"OWWWWWW!" Inuyasha screamed while letting go of Kagome and holding his "poor" balls. Kagome got up and ran towards the bathroom with clothes in hand and locked the door. Unlucky for her Inuyasha recovered faster than she had thought and had an extra key.

Kagome proceeded to get dressed and when she was in nothing but a bra and panties Inuyasha barged in!

"INUYASHA GET OUT NOW!" She screamed as she jumped into the shower to try and cover herself. Inuyasha being in nothing but boxers himself got into the shower too and grabbed Kagome by the waist and swung her over his shoulder and headed back to the bedroom. Kagome kicking and screaming and pounding on his back. He flung her on the bed and bound her legs with a sort of rope that she couldn't cut with her claws.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" She asked

"WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU KICK ME IN THE BALLS!" He countered

"Because you wouldn't let me go!" She said

"Well the reason I am tying you is so you can't go anywhere." He countered

She struggled a bit more against the rope and then yelled at him.

"LET ME GO! DAMNIT LET ME GO!" She screamed

"Ohh, You cuss." Inuyasha said

"How do you get this thing undone!" She asked harsley

"I don't know. My brother gave it to me. He said it would come in handy with women." Inuyasha said

"Please could you untie me." She said sweetly "BECAUSE IT IS ALREADY 9:15!" She screamed

* * *

So...do you like it? Please review! 


End file.
